1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a network status indication system and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Most computer network cards have at least two indicators. One of the indicators is a signal indicator to indicate network connection status and the connection between network components. The signal indicator is kept on when a computer is correctly connected to network. The other of the indicators indicates the transmission and the reception of network data packets by flickering. Consequently, the network status of computer can be observed through the indicators. However, the indicators of most computer network cards are disposed behind the host computer, and is inconvenient to observe.